Hydraulic valves which are used for the closed-loop control of the flow of a fluid heat transfer medium, for example water, in a heating and/or cooling installation, are known. Such valves as a rule comprise a movable valve element which is moved by way of an electric drive. As a rule, the supply or discharge of heat via the load circuits connected to the valves is detected for the closed-loop control of such valves. As a rule, a temperature measurement in the respective load circuit is necessary for this.